


Jindan

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Love/Hate, Out of Character, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy, girlfriend in a coma, Сноук толстый галактический тролль, всё тлен, кривые отсылки, неофициальный саундтрек - The Smiths, сквично
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Рей приходит в себя в медотсеке на флагмане "Первого Ордена" - и выясняет для себя много нового и о ситуации, и о себе самой...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Местами сквично. АУшно. ООСно. Всетленно. Сноук здесь все еще тот персонаж, который для лулзов может соединить двух людей узами Силы, чтобы посмотреть, что из этого получится. Правда здесь он немного иначе забавляется, но суть все та же. А еще любит потрындеть о своих злодейских планах.  
> Осторожно, логика проворачивается на адронном коллайдере. Канон пробегал лишь мельком, сплошная отсебятина с кривыми отсылками, за которые мне стыдно.
> 
> Jindan - златокиноварь. Пристрастие Сноука к золотому и алому, попытки ТС-ников в бессмертие... это все как бы намекает, да?:3

Её разбудила боль.

Рей не помнила, как и где она заснула. Воспоминания путались: кажется, когда они улетали с Крайта, она прикрыла глаза на секунду? Или раньше? Или позже? Она ведь улетела с Джакку? Улетела с Ак-то? Тягучая боль, алый пульсирующий шар во тьме, вырвала ее из бессознательного состояния, наполненного смутными, быстро исчезающими из памяти видениями.

Рей распахнула глаза, и первое, что она увидела — черного меддроида, готовящегося ввести иглу инъектора в ее тонкое бледное запястье. Она среагировала рефлекторно: дроид влетел в стену, осыпавшись на пол обломками, а Рей попыталась сесть, упираясь в койку дрожащими вялыми руками. Тело едва слушалось ее, а боль тем временем нарастала — казалось, что живот распирает изнутри, что боль поднимается откуда-то снизу, отдаваясь в позвоночник. Рей издала тихий стон сквозь сжатые зубы, упёрлась руками в матрас, комкая в кулаках простыню, и свесила ноги с узкой больничной койки. Что-то было не так. Все было не так: вокруг нее, внутри нее, но что-то одно было совершенно неправильным.

И Рей поняла, что: когда она наклонилась вперёд, она почувствовала, как ее живот коснулся ног.

Она выпрямилась, рывком задрала свободное больничное одеяние и с ужасом уставилась на свой округлый, заметно выпирающий вперед живот. С каждым спазмом он словно каменел, будто внутри что-то сжималось в комок.

«Что со мной? Я чем-то заразилась? Я умираю?»

Рей судорожно втянула воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, чувствуя паническое желание забиться куда-нибудь в угол и переждать приступ боли и ужаса в глупой надежде, что все закончится само собой, но потом взяла себя в руки и осторожно спустила ноги на пол. Сначала нужно выбраться отсюда — где бы это место ни находилось.

Может быть она в больнице? Может что-то случилось во время полета? Рей отмела эти мысли. Если бы она была в больнице, рядом бы наверняка оказался кто-то знакомый. Кто-то живой, а не усовершенствованная модель имперского меддроида.

Это была крошечная палата: светло-серые стены, выключенные приборы — это место явно готовили к тому, что пациентка скоро его освободит. Ноги подкашивались, и Рей ухватилась за кровать, чувствуя, как трясутся колени. Она была слабее лот-котенка. Постепенно, тихо шипя от боли, Рей отпустила кровать. Медленно двинулась вперед, каждую секунду ожидая, что ноги подведут ее, и она упадет.

Где, крифф подери, она находится?! Что произошло?

Рей принялась методично обшаривать шкафы, надеясь отыскать хоть что-нибудь полезное. Руки тряслись, когда она открывала дверцы, повисая на них всем телом, чтобы не упасть. Найдя одежду медтехника, Рей переоделась, запихав свою одежду в тот же шкаф. Она наверняка привлечет внимание, расхаживая в больничной робе, а вот на медтехника внимания никто не обратит. Она нашла кювез с инструментами, забрала лазерный скальпель и спрятала его в карман комбинезона — так себе оружие, но лучше, чем ничего. Ведь неизвестно, что ждет ее за дверями палаты.

Рей торопилась, но ей приходилось останавливаться, пережидая спазмы боли. Пот тек с нее ручьями, хотя в медотсеке было совсем не жарко.

Выждав, пока боль немного успокоится, Рей направилась к дверям. Осторожно выглянув наружу, она никого не увидела — лишь пустой отсек со множеством дверей, ведущих в другие палаты. Спеша, насколько это возможно, она прошла до дверей, ненадолго задержавшись у информационных плакатов на стене. На каждом — знак Первого Ордена. Разумеется.

Каким бы образом они ни затащили ее сюда, что бы ни собирались с ней сделать, Рей выберется.

Глубоко вздохнув, Рей провела рукой над сенсором и вышла наружу.

Темный и длинный коридор был пустынен. Стараясь держаться прямо, Рей двинулась наобум, надеясь набрести на лифт и добраться до ангара — здесь ведь должен быть ангар? Где она? На звездном разрушителе? На базе? Что это за место, и почему тут нет никого, кроме дроидов-мышей?

Коридор уходил прямо вперед, без поворотов и перекрестков, череда однообразных дверей и ниш. Никто не встретился ей, и Рей была этому рада. Кто знает, смогла бы она достоверно изобразить из себя одну из служащих Первого Ордена? И ее лицо наверняка знает каждый, ведь, если верить пропаганде, это она убила Верховного Лидера Сноука!

Найдя лифт, Рей ненадолго задержалась, пытаясь понять, куда ей ехать, нерешительно зашла внутрь — и створки захлопнулись! Лифт поехал сам. Вот же крифф, кто-то вызвал его!

Привалившись к стене, Рей утерла пот, стараясь дышать глубоко и размеренно. Спокойно. Она просто дождется, когда этот кто-то проедет по своим делам и пойдет дальше.

И пить, как же ужасно хочется пить!

Наконец лифт замедлил свое движение, и Рей подобралась, выпрямилась, стараясь выглядеть спокойно и отстраненно. Она просто техник, ошибшийся этажом.

Двери разошлись в стороны, но никто не вошел. Рей подождала немного, но лифт оставался на месте, словно ждал, пока она выйдет. Она потыкала в кнопки, но ничего не произошло. И, сжав в кармане рукоять скальпеля, Рей шагнула наружу.

Ей было знакомо это место. Волосы на шее встали дыбом, кожа пошла мурашками. Оно было таким же, и одновременно другим — тронный зал Сноука, пустой и полутемный. Редкие источники света бликовали, отражаясь в полированном полу. А на троне своей собственной персоной сидел…

— Этого не может быть! — выдавила Рей. Она шагнула назад, но двери лифта схлопнулись, отрезая ее от единственного пути побега. — Ты был мертв! Я видела это! Бен убил тебя!

— Неужели? — спросил Сноук, с любопытством разглядывая ее. Одна его рука подпирала кривой подбородок, длинные пальцы второй постукивали по подлокотнику. — Расскажи мне поподробнее, дитя, как именно «Бен» убивал меня в твоих снах?

— Снах? — тупо переспросила Рей.

Снах? Снах?!

— Позволь мне ввести тебя в курс дела, юная Рей, — с удовольствием в голосе заметил Сноук. Он сделал легкий жест рукой, и Рей заскользила по полу к нему — точно так же, как и в ее воспоминаниях, — потому что ты многое пропустила. Ты была захвачена на «Старкиллере» во время побега и доставлена сюда. Мы погрузили тебя в медицинскую кому, планируя решить, что делать с таким сильным, но упертым и необученным форсъюзером позднее. И мой ученик полюбил беседовать с твоим бессознательным телом, пересказывая тебе последние новости. Не только беседовать, как я вижу, — Сноук ухмыльнулся, вперив взгляд в живот Рей, и ей захотелось прикрыть его рукой. Словно откликнувшись, все внутри вновь сжалось от болезненного спазма, и Рей стиснула зубы, чтобы не застонать. — Все то, что, как ты думаешь, произошло, было лишь сном, отголосками его разговоров. Сопротивление мертво. Люк Скайуокер мертв. Лея Органа мертва. Первый Орден уже несколько месяцев устанавливает свои порядки в Галактике.

— Не может быть.

Верховный лидер продолжал рассматривать ее, как коллекционер — редкий экземпляр.

— Этого не может быть! — крикнула Рей вымученно, потому что от боли ей было тяжело стоять. Хотелось включить скальпель и вырезать из себя болящие внутренности, лишь бы прекратить это.

— Увы, мое бедное дитя, — сказал Сноук. — Это правда. Ты жива. И я жив. Какое удивительное совпадение, что и ты, и я считали друг друга мертвецами! Мне доложили, что медицинская кома не пошла на пользу твоему мозгу, и тебя пришлось усыпить.

Рей тихо всхлипнула. В какой-то момент ей стало так больно, что она не выдержала и обхватила живот свободной рукой, надеясь, что это — лишь сон или безумное видение Силы. Что она сейчас проснется, снова. Что эта боль прекратится.

Сноук расхохотался.

— О, это забавно! Нашкодивший мальчишка, испугавшийся наказания, решил уничтожить все улики!

— Что со мной? — тихо спросила Рей. Спазм был такой сильный, что ей показалось, будто какой-то тяжелый, горячий ком пытается вырваться из ее тела. И ей захотелось поспособствовать этому, вытолкнуть его - лишь бы боль прекратилась. — Что вы со мной сделали?

— Что он с тобой сделал, ты хотела сказать. Девочка, ты беременна, и твой ребенок явно торопится появиться на свет раньше срока.

Это не могло быть правдой. Это не могло быть правдой.

Рей опустилась на колени, прижимая руки к животу. Никогда еще она не чувствовала себя такой беспомощной. Ни на Джакку, где ей не на что было рассчитывать, кроме самой себя, ни на «Старкиллере», где ее подпитывала неизвестно откуда взявшаяся отвага. Сейчас она ощущала, будто из нее выкачали все силы, оставив лишь пустую, мучающуюся от боли оболочку. Какие-то слова, которые произносил якобы мертвец, никак не вязались с установившейся картиной мира в ее голове: Сопротивление мертво, ребенок, сны… Как же ей хотелось проснуться, и чтобы боль наконец прекратилась!

Раздалось шипение открывающихся дверей лифта, и Сноук перевел взгляд за спину Рей и вновь заухмылялся.

— Могучий Кайло Рен, — с издевкой заметил он. — Как видишь, твоя молчаливая собеседница очнулась, вместо того, чтобы тихо умереть от инъекции. И она принесла в своей голове массу интересного. Скажи мне, ученик, ты случайно не планировал убить меня, разрубив пополам?

Рей замерла. Слова Сноука на время прочистили ее сознание, отогнав боль куда-то на второй план.

Кайло Рен. Здесь. Позади нее.

Тот человек, из-за которого все началось. Из-за которого она… Она…

— Произошла досадная ошибка.

Вот он, его голос. И шаги за спиной, шелест стелющегося плаща.

«Ну же. Сделай шаг вперед. Ближе. Ближе».

С воплем ярости и боли Рей подорвалась с колен одним движением, выбрасывая вперед руку с зажатым скальпелем. Она не достала совсем чуть-чуть — а потом невидимая хватка сжала ее запястье с такой силой, что боль от нее даже перекрыла боль внизу живота, и Рей выпустила скальпель. В глазах все затуманилось от набежавших слез. Ноги разъезжались на гладком полу, и Рей снова упала на колени, чувствуя, как болезненно клацнули зубы.

— Восхитительно, — заметил Сноук. — Какая ярость, какая сила. Вызови медиков, — бросил он Рену. — Мы же не можем дать бедной девочке потерять ребенка прямо посреди моего тронного зала. Только не здесь.

***

Апатия и гнев, нежелание принять правду и долгие тихие слезы по оказвшемуся ненастоящим прошлому — прошлому, в котором она жила, в котором были ее друзья и соратники — так проходили дни в медотсеке.

Когда наконец ей разрешили вставать и Рей смогла рассмотреть свое изменившееся тело в зеркале, она почувствовала нечто, похожее на отвращение. Не к себе — к существу внутри нее.

— Вы можете вытащить это из меня? — спросила она у дроида.

2-1В тихо зажужжал сервомоторами и ответил:

— Если речь об аборте, то на таком сроке он запрещен ныне действующим законодательством этого региона галактики. Что касается стимуляции родов или кесарева сечения, то это опасно для жизни плода.

— Мне не важно, что с ним будет, — сказала Рей. — Я хочу, чтобы его не было. Вытащите его из меня, я знаю, так делают на богатых и технически продвинутых планетах, пусть он растет где-нибудь в колбе подальше от меня.

— Жаль, но вы не на одной из них, — ответил 2-1В.

Ей выдали одежду: мягкую свободную темно-серую тунику с высокой талией, хорошо скрывавшую ее пока не такой большой живот, того же цвета брюки и сапоги, и отрезы ткани, которыми Рей привычно обмотала плечи и предплечья.

Когда врачи уверились, что ее здоровью ничего не угрожает, Рей вызвали на официальную аудиенцию к Сноуку. Это было приятное разнообразие после дней, проведенных сначала в запертом медотсеке в компании 2-1В и молчаливого, редко показывающегося врача, а потом в собственной крошечной каюте, куда вовсе никто не приходил, кроме дроидов, приносивших еду и проверявших ее самочувствие.

Штурмовики проводили ее до лифта, но сами входить не стали, и путешествие наверх Рей проделала в одиночестве. А выйдя из лифта снова осталась со Сноуком один на один в темном зале, чьи стены были задрапированы алой тканью.

Сноук молчал, пытливо рассматривая ее. Рей тоже молчала — она не знала, чего от нее хочет Верховный лидер и почему она до сих пор жива. В ее каюте не было ни единой вещи, которой можно было причинить себе вред. По сути, там вообще не было вещей, кроме кровати, двух тумбочек и стула. Удариться головой об угол или о стену — вот и все разнообразие.

— Ты опять осталась одна, Рей, — мягко сказал Сноук, и Рей вздрогнула от неожиданности. — Тебе некуда идти.

— Я готова пойти куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от Первого Ордена, — сквозь зубы процедила она.

— Ты думаешь, тебя отпустят?

Рей промолчала.

— А если я скажу, что отпущу? Пойдешь на все четыре стороны: хочешь — создавай новое Сопротивление, хочешь — вернись на Джакку… Только ведь хочешь ты не этого, — Сноук наклонился вперед, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла, не сводя с Рей взгляда. — Я вижу, как тебя снедает ненависть. Я вижу, как ты хочешь отомстить. Не сдерживай себя! Дай этому чувству волю!

Рей глубоко вздохнула, втянув носом воздух, и покачала головой, изучаяя стыки зеркальных плит под ногами. Сноук был прав. Конечно, он был прав, ведь он читал их всех как раскрытые книги — ну и что с того?! Что это меняло?

— Я дам тебе шанс, — сказал Сноук. — Ты можешь попытаться убить Кайло Рена в любой момент, и, но ты проиграешь. Останешься здесь — и получишь возможность найти его слабое место.

Рей подняла на него взгляд.

— Следуй приказам. Учись. Когда ты осуществишь свою месть, я отпущу тебя, обещаю, — ответил Сноук.

— Я не верю обещаниям, — ответила Рей негромко.

— Тогда я поклянусь тебе, — Сноук выпрямился в кресле. — Впрочем, можешь уходить. Прямо сейчас! На любом транспорте, который высадится на ближайшей планете. Ты сможешь кануть в безвестность. Никто тебя не задержит.

Рей молча смотрела на него.

«Или ты все же останешься?»

— Я останусь, — выдавила она с трудом. — До тех пор, пока Кайло Рен жив.

— Я не ожидал другого ответа, — Сноук улыбнулся ей с почти отеческим теплом, и Рей передернуло.

***

«Превосходство» был огромен. После визита к Сноуку Рей разрешили выходить, но, на самом-то деле, заняться тут было нечем. Только изучать доступную территорию. Этим Рей и занималась: запоминала коридоры, расположение лифтов, считала палубы, пытаясь в уме нарисовать себе план этого гигантского корабля.

2-1В предупреждал ее, чтобы она не слишком напрягалась, но Рей проигнорировала его совет. Чем еще ей было заняться? У нее не было знакомых — если не считать Кайло Рена и Сноука, ха-ха, но они были слишком заняты, чтобы устраивать ей экскурсии.

Как оказалось позже, насчет Кайло Рена она все же ошибалась.

Она размышляла, куда ей направиться сегодня — направо или налево, чтобы потеряться в хитросплетениях уровней и коридоров, когда прозвучал негромкий сигнал, и дверь в каюту открылась.

Это было не время для рутинной проверки, не время приема пищи — хороший повод забеспокоиться.

Каждый волосок на ее теле встал дыбом, как шерсть на спине анубы, когда Рей увидела, кто стоит на пороге ее крохотной обители. Все мысли вылетели из головы, кроме одной:

«Мне нужно оружие».

Ее ненависть, ровно тлеющая каждый день, как уголек, вспыхнула. Должно быть, это прекрасно читалось на ее лице, потому что Рен удивленно моргнул и нахмурился, мрачно глядя на Рей. Он был без своего шлема, с белой тонкой полоской шрама на лице, там, где она ударила его мечом. В реальности шрам зажил гораздо лучше.

К сожалению. Рей подумалось, что получи она сейчас возможность занести меч над его головой, она бы расписалась его кончиком на лбу и щеках Кайло Рена не по одному разу.

— Тебя обеспечивают всем необходимым?

— С чего вдруг тебя стало интересовать мое состояние? — яда в голосе Рей хватило бы, чтобы убить стадо бант.

— Теперь ты с Первым орденом, — сказал Рен ровно. — Нравится тебе это или нет.

— Какая трогательная забота, — Рей поднялась на ноги. — Узнал все, что тебе нужно? Убирайся отсюда.

— Я уйду, когда захочу, — ответил Рен тем же ровным тоном.

— Так же, как и я, — ответила Рей. — Как раз размышляла об этом.

— Верховный Лидер не позволит тебе уйти.

— Он мне это предложил.

Подняв руку, Рен протянул ладонь в ее сторону, и Рей почувствовала, как что-то тянет ее к нему — ноги сами заскользили по полу. Но каким-то образом она сумела сосредоточиться и затормозила свое движение, используя Силу — остановилась на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него. Рей не знала, как это получилось, и сейчас ей было не до этого. Паника и гнев захлестнули ее. Вытянув руку вперед, Рей попыталась отшвырнуть Рена подальше, так же, как и он когда-то сделал на «Старкиллере».

Тело Рена вздрогнуло, будто кто-то дернул его за поясницу назад, но он тоже сумел устоять на ногах и удержаться на одном месте. Рен взглянул на Рей: яростно, сердито, и вновь протянул к ней руку. Рей в ответ вытянула обе руки вперед, будто упираясь в невидимую стену. Она мечтала вдавить Рена в дюрастил за его спиной, раскатать его по нему, но вместо этого чувствовала лишь, что воздух в каюте словно густеет, и что они вдвоем застывают в нем, как насекомые в смоле. В висках болезненно стучало, и когда Рен с резким вздохом опустил руку, Рей показалось, будто кто-то отпустил и ее саму.

— Рад видеть, что ты в добром здравии! — бросил Рен, и это прозвучало едко, будто он надеялся, что Рей будет лежать на кровати неподвижно, немощная, не в силах пошевелиться.

Рей же молча наблюдала за ним, не отводя взгляда. Рен развернулся, принужденно держа спину прямо и покинул каюту. Когда дверь закрылась за спиной Кайло Рена, невероятное напряжение, державшее ее на ногах, враз отпустило, и Рей, как подкошенная, рухнула на кровать, тупо глядя на серые стены. В голову ей приходили разнообразные варианты развития событий: как она могла бы повести, что бы сделал Рен…

Все они упирались в одну мысль — ей нужно оружие. Еще ей нужно что-то сделать с замком двери, чтобы никто не мог войти без ее ведома. Раздобыть инструменты. Она должна быть в состоянии защитить себя. В следующий раз трюк с Силой может не сработать. В следующий раз Кайло Рен просто придушит ее издалека. Ей нужно оружие.

Размышляя, Рей поначалу не обратила внимания на сначала слабые, но от раза к разу усиливающиеся схваткообразные боли в низу живота. И лишь когда очередной спазм заставил ее поморщиться, Рей запоздало вспомнила наставления дроида-хирурга. Видимо слова 2-1В о том, что ей нельзя напрягаться, были не пустым звуком. Если бы ей не было все равно, она бы забеспокоилась. Предприняла что-то.

Но Рей ощутила облегчение.

«Мне нужно просто подождать, — подумала она. — Потерпеть. И он исчезнет навсегда».

Можно было пересидеть в своей каюте, которую она ненавидела. Но чем сильнее становилась боль, тем тяжелее ей было усидеть на месте. Бесконечные коридоры «Превосходства» предоставляли множество места для прогулок, и Рей пошла по одному из них, бесцельно, просто двигаясь вперед, замедляя шаг, когда боль становилась слишком сильной. В своей темно-серой одежде она почти ничем не отличалась от прочих: офицеров, техников — но выбивалась из этой слаженной суеты тем, как она двигалась. Почти все здесь имели цель, шли к ней, подчинялись приказам или отдавали их. Но не она.

Остановившись, чтобы передохнуть, Рей оперлась о стену. На нее никто не обращал внимания — хорошо. Меньше шансов, что ее опять отправят в медотсек.

Мимо промаршировала колонна штурмовиков, а впереди показалась следующая. Рей закусила губу, чувствуя, что боль достигает своего пика. На мгновение она подумала о том, чтобы попросить помощи.

Но Рей осталась на месте, оперевшись о стену и закрыв глаза. В трусах было тепло и мокро, мерзкое влажное ощущение, которому Рей внезапно обрадовалась. Осталось немного. Интересно, это кровь из нее течет или что-то еще? Будут ли заметны пятна на темной одежде? Как много ее должно вытечь, чтобы уж точно наверняка?

— С вами все в порядке, мэм? Может вам нужна помощь?

Рей с усилием разомкнула веки — сконцентрированная на своей боли, которую она представляла как черно-красный шар, скрученный из раскаленной проволоки — и увидела штурмовика стоящего рядом. Похоже, что он отделился от марширующей колонны, и к ним уже направлялся старший по званию с явным намерением сделать штурмовику выговор.

— Мэм? — повторил — или повторила — штурмовик.

— Да? — ответила Рей.

— Вам точно не нужно в медотсек? — спросил штурмовик. По движению его шлема Рей поняла, что он смотрит куда-то вниз. — Ох, Создатель! Вы ведь не описались? Вы ведь не… — это прозвучало так по-детски, что Рей слабо улыбнулась против воли. Колени у нее подогнулись, и она опустилась на пол, поддерживая рукой живот, желая, чтобы все закончилось как можно быстрее.

— Вы беременны? — спросил штурмовик, глядя на нее сверху вниз.

— TL-1031 кто разрешал тебе покинуть строй? — командир колонны наконец добрался до них и тоже посмотрел на стоящую на коленях Рей. На них уже оборачивались.

— Сэр, этой женщине срочно нужно, а медотсек, — бодро откликнулся штурмовик и плюхнулся на колени перед Рей. — Все будет хорошо, мэм.

Одним движением штурмовик снял шлем и оказался девушкой с пышными рыжими волосами, стянутыми в пучок.

— Кто давал разрешение снять шлем, рядовой?

— Сэр, этой женщине необходима помощь. Поддержка! Шлем только сделает хуже! — с пермакритовой уверенностью ответила девушка.

— Наряд вне очереди, TL-1031, — командира было не пронять. Приложив руку к шлему он включил передатчик и заговорил:

— Это FL-1428, вызываю медотсек. Пятая палуба, коридор А-7, требуется немедленная помощь.

— Не надо, — попросила Рей.

— Все будет хорошо, — уверенно сказала ей рядовой и осторожно дотронулась до руки Рей своей в перчатке. Вам скоро помогут.

— Нет! — Рей сжала зубы, чтобы не застонать, и попыталась встать сама.

— Сидите, пожалуйста сидите! — рядовой вцепилась в Рей. — Вам же станет хуже!

— Пускай, — процедила Рей сквозь зубы. Рядовой с недоумением уставилась на нее.

— Поднимайся, TL-1031, — приказал командир. — Надеть шлем! Вон медики, можешь отпустить эту… — командир осекся. Рей выглядела, как гражданское лицо, но гражданским лицам тут места не было. — Эту женщину.

Рядовой послушно нахлобучила шлем и встала. Теперь и Рей увидела подъезжающие к ним грави-носилки в сопровождении меддроида.

— Нет, — тихо выдохнула она. Рей поднялась на ноги, чтобы уйти, если это было возможно, цепляясь за стену, но ей не дали. Чересчур чувствительная рядовой помогла уложить ее на носилки, удерживая, пока Рей бессильно дергалась, пытаясь вырваться, до тех пор, пока меддроид не сделал ей укол седативного.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Интересно, я когда-нибудь напишу историю, в которой рейленок не будет декорацией? Неа, походу нет.  
> Ну и мораль, конечно, куда же без моральки-то...

2-1В не ругался — все-таки спектр эмоции дроидов был куда как более скупым, нежели у белковых организмов, но в его молчании Рей чудился немой укор. Наконец, он сказал:

— Вы могли пострадать.

Рей ничего не ответила. Она лежала под капельницей и рассматривала знакомый потолок своей старой палаты. Она была свободна, наконец-то одна в своем теле и, даже несмотря на неприятные ощущения после отхода от анестезии, она чувствовала себя… нет, не счастливой. Удовлетворенной.

— Если вам интересно, — добавил дроид. — Плод жив. Его выходят, и к девятимесячному возрасту он будет совсем обычным ребенком.

— Мне плевать, — вяло ответила Рей.

— Если вам интересно, — повторил 2-1В, — его разместили в соседней палате. Доктор Кана уверен, что дети ощущают эмоциональную связь с матерью, даже если покинули утробу столь рано и не могут почувствовать ее физического присутствия.

Рей снова промолчала.

— Будь я на месте доктора Кана, — сказал 2-1В, — я бы не рассчитывал на эмоциональную связь с такой матерью.

Видя, что Рей не собирается продолжать разговор, он счел свой моральный долг выполненным и вышел из палаты. Рей не пошевелилась, но слова 2-1В разбередили что-то у нее в душе.

Дроид назвал ее матерью. Рей никогда не думала о себе, как о матери. Не представляла, что у нее могут быть дети. Даже видя на экране пульс плода, она продолжала считать его чем-то вроде болезни, паразитом, оккупировавшим ее тело. А теперь одна фраза, одно простое слово вдруг пошатнуло ее уверенность в этом.

Осторожно вынув иглу капельницы из кисти, Рей сползла с кровати и направилась к дверям, опираясь о стену. 2-1В говорил что-то о соседней палате? Двери здесь не запирались.

Он был там.

Рей остановилась в дверях палаты, оглядываясь, будто боялась, что ее застукают. Эта палата была стерильно белой, освещение там было приглушено и постоянно раздавался писк приборов, следящих за дыханием, сердцебиением — всем на свете. Рей нерешительно приблизилась к кювезу. Ей было плохо видно ребенка из-за опутавших его трубок и датчиков, но какой же он был крошечный! Ростом с ее предплечье. Рей видела, как шевельнулась во сне маленькая рука, и сжался кулачок, и это зрелище наполнило ее смутным ужасом. Она ощутила стыд.

Он был живой. Настоящий. Это крошечное существо не было виновато в том, что оно появилось. Его никто не спрашивал, и вся та злость, которую Рей чувствовала по отношению к нему, заставила ее щеки вспыхнуть. Не его она должна была винить. А теперь он жив, вынужден жить, и его будущее не назовешь радужным. Если он будет одаренным, Сноук приберет его к своим рукам. Если нет — из него сделают очередного штурмовика.

Рей опустилась на колени, рассматривая своего ребенка, пытаясь осмыслить это — что он ее, что он был ее частью, пусть и недолго.

— Прости, что тебе пришлось появиться на свет, — сказала Рей, прижавшись лбом к прозрачному углепластику. — Я как могла старалась это предотвратить.

***

— Какая сила, — заметил Верховный Лидер. Он снова сидел на своем троне, подперев бледной ладонью с длинными пальцами подбородок. — Какое упрямство. Меня всегда восхищала подобная обреченная смелость. Раз за разом я готов наблюдать за ней, и это зрелище никогда не надоедает.

Рей стояла, стиснув зубы и глядя перед собой. Ее слегка пошатывало, но она не собиралась падать в обморок или хоть как-то показывать свою слабость. Не перед этим существом.

— Возможно ты думаешь, я буду отчитывать тебя за твою жалкую попытку избавиться от ребенка? — продолжил Сноук. — Мне плевать, но наказать тебя я должен.

Он шевельнул свободной рукой, возлежащей на подлокотнике, и голова Рей дернулась от невидимой пощечины.

— Ты хочешь отомстить Кайло Рену, но как ты сделаешь это, — прошипел Сноук, — если тратишь свою ярость на такие пустяки? Как ты заставишь его пережить все то, что ты вынесла, пытаясь мелко цапнуть его, как вурпак?

Рей с ненавистью взглянула на него.

— Храни свою ненависть, девочка, — почти по буквам произнес Сноук. — Лелей ее, взращивай ее, как… — он усмехнулся, — любимое дитя. И когда она вырастет достаточно, нанеси удар. Не распыляй ее на мелочи, вроде попыток расцарапать моему ученику лицо. Я вижу в тебе потенциал, он огромен. Ты можешь многое.

— А что если, — начала Рей хрипло, — я не стану этого делать?

— Ты простишь его? — Сноук рассмеялся.

— Нет, — ответила Рей.

Око за око, зуб за зуб — это был обычай Джакку. И если бы ей захотелось отомстить за Сопротивление, то стоило бы начать со штурмовиков и кораблей, а не с Кайло Рена. Но Рен был ее личной занозой, пылающей раной, которая не желала затягиваться рубцом. И до сих пор Рей не представляла, чего она хочет на самом деле. Просто… причинить боль? Что может причинить боль этому человеку, боль настолько сильную, чтобы и его рана в душе не желала заживать? Человеку, который хладнокровно убил родителей, пытал множество людей, который не боялся ничего.

В словах Сноука был резон.

Нет, Рей совершенно не собиралась убивать Кайло Рена. Но чтобы причинить ему боль, ей нужно было проникнуть в его голову, так глубоко, насколько это было возможно.

***

Все вернулось к тому, с чего начиналось: Рей снова была предоставлена сама себе на огромном корабле, чей план она постепенно запоминала. Правда теперь у нее появились новые знакомые, и речь шла не о докторе Кана или меддроиде.

— Здравствуй!

Чужое приветствие вырвало Рей из мрачной череды собственных мыслей, когда она неспешно брела в направлении ангаров, размышляя о теоретической возможности угнать шаттл — и куда она могла бы на нем отправиться, если бы хотела.

Обернувшись, Рей увидела ту штурмовичку, с чьей подачи она отправилась в медотсек. Сейчас TL-1031 была без шлема, в простой черной униформе, что, видимо, означало, что сейчас она свободна от исполнения обязанностей.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросила TL-1031 — Ты… — она красноречиво посмотрела на живот Рей. — Как твой ребенок?

— Жив, в медотсеке, — ответила Рей. Такой интерес со стороны совершено незнакомого человека был ей непонятен.

— А ты сама? — спросила TL-1031

— В порядке, — ответила Рей.

— Хорошо, — TL-1031 улыбнулась.

Повисла пауза, и Рей вынужденно добавила:

— Спасибо.

— Не за что! Это же самое главное — взаимопомощь! — если раньше TL просто улыбалась, то теперь она воссияла. — У наших сейчас тренировка. Я как раз туда иду… опаздываю, — добавила она. — А ты чем занимаешься? Ты ведь не солдат, и не инженер, и не…

— Ничем, — ответила Рей.

— О, — сказала TL-1031 — А… ты не хочешь пойти со мной?

— Разве это разрешено? — спросила Рей.

— Это точно не запрещено, — ответила TL-1031

— Тебя называют как-нибудь, кроме порядкового номера? — спросила Рей.

— Да. Тилли. Я единственная TL во взводе, поэтому вот так. Будет неудобно, если меня переведут во взвод, где полно других TL, — Тилли пожала плечами.

— Я Рей, — ответила Рей.

— Приятно познакомиться. Идем? А то еще немного — и я точно опоздаю. Кстати, как ты здесь оказалась?

Вряд ли история захваченной Одаренной-пособницы Сопротивления вызвала бы у штурмовика понимание. Рей двинулась следом за ускоряющей шаг Тилли, обдумывая, как более правдиво описать свое положение на «Превосходстве».

— Меня захватили по приказу Верховного Лидера, — сказала она наконец.

— Но ты не пленница, — заметила Тилли.

— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Я не знаю, зачем я ему нужна. Он просто… ждет чего-то от меня.

— Чего?

«Момента, когда я попытаюсь убить Кайло Рена», — подумала Рей, и сказала:

— Я не знаю. А ты в Первом Ордене с самого детства?

— Да, как и большинство, — ответила Тилли. — Мечтаю дослужиться до капитана, а там можно и попробовать перевестись на другой корабль старшей по званию. Только, — она огляделась и понизила голос:

— …без серебристых доспехов. Мне кажется, это перебор, и это не требование устава, а личное желание Фазмы, а она не просто капитан, а приближенное к командованию лицо. А вот плащ мне нравится… Мне кажется, это по-настоящему круто выглядит.

— Ты думаешь, ты стала бы хорошим капитаном? — спросила Рей.

— Не знаю. Мне кажется, что да, — Тилли пожала плечами. — А ты чего хочешь?

«Я не знаю», — подумала Рей.

— Разобраться, что Верховному Лидеру нужно от меня, — сказала Рей. — Он сказал, что может отпустить меня в любой момент…

— Ты видела его? — перебила ее Тилли. — Лицом к лицу? Вживую?!

— Как тебя, — ответила Рей, и Тилли уставилась на нее со смесью восхищения и ужаса во взгляде.

— Как… Какой он? — спросила она. — Он читает мысли? Ему правда две тысячи лет? Он действительно может одним щелчком пальцев отправить на тот свет сотню человек? А ты видела его Преторианцев? А рыцарей Рен?

— Он читает мысли, — ответила Рей. — Я видела… — она осеклась. Она видела Преторианцев во сне, сражалась с ними, но в реальности тронный зал Сноука всегда был пуст. — Я видела только его, — закончила Рей.

— Должно быть ты непростой человек, — заметила Тилли. — Раз сам Верховный Лидер говорил с тобой. Ты точно не какая-нибудь беглая дочь олигарха с Корусанта или дочка какого-нибудь Хейпского аристократа?

— Точно нет, — Рей искренне рассмеялась, подумав, что Тилли даже не представляет, насколько она далека в своих предположениях от истины. — Я никто. Это правда.

— Это не звучит как правда, — категорично заметила Тилли.

— Правда бывает не похожа на правду, — ответила Рей. — Но от этого она не перестает быть… правдой.

— Говоришь как какой-нибудь джедай, — Тилли хихикнула, прикрыв рот рукой. А потом уставилась на Рей:

— А может ты беглый джедай?

Почти.

— Нет, — Рей покачала головой.

Спортзал был небольшим для такого корабля, как «Превосходство». Судя по всему, он был рассчитан на два взвода, вроде того, к которому была приписана Тилли, не больше. На них никто не обратил внимания, кроме командира, который оказался здоровенным и таким же рыжим, как Тилли, мужиком. Командир сделал ей выговор.

Рей наблюдала за происходящим отстраненно, без особого интереса. Тилли же болтала, не умолкая, объясняя, что тут к чему и где. Когда они подошли к площадке, где лихо дубасили друг друга тренировочными шестами двое парней, Рей слегка оживилась.

— Я могу попробовать? — спросила она.

Вроде бы ей уже дозволялись «умеренные физические нагрузки». Рей не собиралась из кожи вон лезть, просто хотела взбодриться и вспомнить, каково держать в руках шест.

Тилли протянула ей шест. Рей сделала несколько пробных ударов, неуклюжих поначалу, но постепенно разогреваясь. Медленно, но ее тело вспоминало, как двигаться — Рей настолько увлеклась, что ненадолго забыла, с кем она здесь. А очнулась только когда увидела, как Тилли таращится ей за спину, и обернулась, не догадываясь, а, скорее, почувствовав, кого там увидит.

Тилли и прочие штурмовики вытянулись по струнке с легким запозданием, а Рей осталась стоять, сжимая в руках шест и глядя на Кайло Рена.

Кайло Рен рассматривал ее в ответ, а потом перевел взгляд с нее на командира и сказал:

— Продолжайте тренировку.

Командир им бы не был, если бы тут же не собрался и не окликнул своих людей:

— Все слышали? Продолжаем! Или так и будете стоять, пока следующая группа не зайдет?

А Кайло Рен двинулся к Рей, и она тут же заняла боевую позицию, крепко сжав шест в руках, не отрывая от Рена взгляда, холодного и ненавидящего.

Рен остановился, усмехнулся — не менее холодно — и сказал:

— Я посчитаю это за приглашение.

Он вытянул руку, и один из тренировочных шестов подлетел к нему, едва не треснув какого-то зазевавшегося штурмовика по затылку.

Рей почувствовала, что ее сердце ускоряет бег. Окружающие предметы вдруг приобрели невероятную четкость, ее мозг отмечал каждое движение. Странная жажда охватила ее: вот этот момент, которого она ждала! Сейчас она сможет выплеснуть свою ненависть. И когда Рен атаковал первым, Рей ощутила что-то вроде радости, странное, детское ощущение восторга.

Тилли круглыми глазами наблюдала, как сталкиваются со страшной силой тренировочные шесты из вешоковой древесины. Почти все присутствующие побросали свои дела, наблюдая за поединком. Наконец один из ударов Рей заставил шест противника затрещать, волокна расщепились, и Кайло Рен, отбросив шест в сторону, вытянул руку вперед, и второй шест вырвался из рук Рей и сам прилетел к нему.

Рей тяжело дышала, пристальным немигающим взглядом следя за Реном, готовая среагировать на любое его движение. В тренировочном зале царила испуганная тишина: не каждый день туда заходил Кайло Рен и внезапно присоединялся к тренировке, вместо того, чтобы душить неугодных и превращать оборудование в мусор. И не факт, что он сейчас не начнет это делать.

— Достаточно! — казалось, что Рен зол, и большинство в зале вздрогнули от звуков его голоса. Но не Рей. Они с Реном еще немного побуравили друг друга взглядами, а потом магистр швырнул шест на пол, развернулся и ушел.

— Это было нечто! — полузадушенным восхищенным тоном выдала Тилли. — Ты точно не кандидатка в рыцари Рен?

Рей посмотрела на нее сердитым непонимающим взглядом: она не только не разделяла восторгов Тилли, она их просто не понимала. Что такого чудесного тут случилось с ее точки зрения?

— Я пойду, — сказала Рей. — Спасибо за компанию, Тилли.

— Можешь приходить сюда, когда хочешь, — сказала Тилли. — Я приписана к взводу «тета», и если он тут, то и я буду.

— Хорошо, — ответила Рей.

— Я буду ждать, — добавила Тилли.

***

Одежду после посещения тренировочного зала можно было выжимать, и Рей стащила с себя все и шагнула в рефрешер. Мысленно она раз за разом возвращалась на тренировочную площадку, вспоминая все в мельчайших деталях: расширенные глаза Тилли и ее приоткрытый рот, застывшие фигуры штурмовиков, тренировочный шест несущийся так быстро, что его очертания размывались, капли пота, текущие по вискам Рена, его взгляд… Если бы взгляд мог убивать, кто погиб бы первым — Кайло Рен или Рей? Кто успел бы раньше?

Отвлеченная воспоминаниями, Рей забылась, настолько, что оказалась совершенно не готова к тому, что, когда вернется в свою каюту, что-то подхватит ее и швырнет в сторону кровати. Она успела сделать только шаг наружу, укутанная в полотенце — и тут же все смазалось перед глазами. Угол матраса, хоть и мягкий, болезненно врезался поддых, и Рей сипло втянула воздух. Она услышала шаги и попыталась вскочить на ноги, забыв про сползающее полотенце, но Кайло Рен схватил ее за плечо, втащил на матрас и снова обездвижил с помощью Силы — будто что-то тяжелое придавило Рей к кровати, печально скрипнувшей, когда девушка на нее рухнула.

Вдавленная лицом в подушку, Рей не видела, что происходит и могла лишь глухо ругаться — потому что ее слова заглушала ткань. Что это отродье сарлакково собирается с ней сделать?

Она ощутила — нет, не прикосновение. Лишь дуновение от движения, почувствовала его волосками на коже. Кайло провел рукой над ее обнаженной спиной, ненадолго задержав ее над задницей Рей — девушка была уверена, что сейчас он дотронется до нее по-настоящему, но вместо этого Рен убрал руку. Рей услышала шорох одежды и внутренне подобралась.

Но тишину не нарушало ничего, кроме их тяжёлого, злого дыхания. Кайло Рен не дотрагивался до нее, а Рей могла слышать, как он двигается — или, скорее, двигает, чувствовала его взгляд, мечтая повернуться и взглянуть ему в глаза.

Дыхание Рена стало сбивчивым и зазвучало чаще вместе с ритмичным шорохом ткани.

Рей тихо сдавленно взвыла, страстно мечтая перевернуться на спину и отвесить ему пинка. Рен резко выдохнул, и шорох утих, лишь дыхание звучало позади.

Снова шорох ткани, чиркающий звук застежки.

Матрас кровати прогнулся под его весом — Кайло навис прямо над ней, задевая ее полами своего одеяния. Рей не шевелилась, прислушиваясь, и Когда Рен неожиданно наклонился к ней и зарылся носом в ее волосы, Рей вздрогнула. И поняла, что больше ее ничего не держит.

Она рванулась всем телом, отталкивая Рена от себя, но он не позволил ей, прижав к кровати всем своим весом, не давая Рей выбраться.

— Что ты… Что тебе нужно? — выдавила Рей сквозь зубы. — Что…

Рен поднялся так резко и быстро, что Рей не успела среагировать: только что он вдавливал ее в кровать, а теперь она свободна, а он, не оборачиваясь, идёт к двери. Будто так оно и надо!

Схватив первое, что попалось под руку, Рей запустила этим в Рена, но попала лишь в закрывшуюся за его спиной дверь.

***

На следующей тренировке, которую Рей решила посетить, к ней подошел совершенно незнакомый парень в такой же, как и у всех, черной тренировочной униформе.

— Ты ведь Рей? Без номера? — спросил он.

— Да, — ответила Рей нелюбезно.

— Я KL-1353. Можешь звать меня Кэл, — ответил штурмовик. — Я видел, как ты сражаешься. Можешь дать пару уроков?

— Нет, — ответила Рей.

Этот эпизод не укрылся от Тилли, которая тут же поспешила высказать свое мнение по этому поводу:

— К тебе подходил Кэл? Он один из пилотов истребителей, — Тилли мечтательно вздохнула. — Их эскадрилья одна из лучших. В последнем сражении они расправились с кораблями Сопротивления в рекордно короткий срок! Лучшие из лучших, но с ближним боем у многих из них проблемы. Некоторых даже я уделать могу, — похвасталась штурмовичка.

— Да? — спросила Рей без особого интереса.

В голову ей пришла забавная мысль.

В следующий раз встретив Кэла, Рей подошла к нему сама:

— Один урок, — сказала она. — А ты пустишь меня в кабину истребителя. Не бойся, улетать на нем я не собираюсь.

— Вряд ли ты сможешь, — самоуверенно сказал Кэл, но тут же сбавил тон и спросил:

— Когда тренировка?

— Когда скажешь, — ответила Рей.

В итоге Кэл был несколько раз жестоко избит тренировочным шестом на глазах публики, а Рей получила право посидеть немного в кабине истребителя.

— Довольна? — спросил у нее Кэл, стоя снаружи. — Красавец! — он любовно прошелся пальцами по обшивке истребителя. — Один из самых быстрых. Его скорость…

— Да, — ответила Рей коротко. — Свободен. Можешь заняться своими делами, — она вложила в эти слова немного Силы, чтобы уж точно избежать его навязчивого общества.

Когда штурмовик скрылся, Рей откинулась назад в кресле. Странным образом тесная кабина давала иллюзию уединения и безопасности. Рей пальцами пробежалась по тумблерам и кнопкам, не включая ничего. Потом нашла передатчик и из интереса стала вбивать частоты — большинство из которых, скорее всего, были плодом ее воображения, раз уж Сопротивления теперь не существовало.

Пусто. Пусто. Какая-то коммерческая волна. Статика космоса. Пусто.

И когда в определенный момент рация выплюнула короткий код и снова зашуршала, Рей показалось, что она ослышалась. Она час провела, вслушиваясь в шорох статики, прежде чем передатчик снова ожил и опять выдал короткое сообщение — набор цифр и букв. Потом — всего несколько слов, но Рей замерла, чувствуя себя, словно у нее открылось второе дыхание.

«Кобальт-5, принято» — вот и все, что сказал голос. На частоте, которая, в воспоминаниях Рей, использовалась Сопротивлением. С условным обозначением, использовавшимся в Сопротивлении.

Это могло ничего не значить. А могло изменить все.

Внезапно давящее, изнуряющее желание отомстить Рену отошло на второй план. Рей снова вслушивалась в шорох статики, а сама размышляла о другом: как сохранить эту маленькую новость от существа, могущего заглянуть в ее разум через парсеки, если ему этого сильно захочется?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> НЕ ВЫЧИТАНО :(
> 
> Я бы хотела закончить эту историю иначе, но что-то не пошло.

Ей нужен был план. Нужно было сосредоточиться на том, что она могла сделать — и уже потом думать об отвлеченных вещах. И, может быть, если она сконцентрируется на своем плане, то забудет о Кобальте-5, будто никогда о нем не слышала.

Если Рей будет выслеживать Рена специально, он поймет это. Он почувствует ее издалека, все из-за проклятой Силы. Значит Рей должна выкроить момент, когда их никто не увидит, посреди обычной рутины — и Рей ждала. Украв нож из столовой, она методично затачивала пластик, следя за тем, чтобы он не потрескался и не погнулся. Шанс непременно выпадет, и ей нужно быть готовой — к любому исходу. Она продолжала посещать тренировки с отрядом TL-1031 — это развеивало ее однообразное существование, а еще, как полагала про себя Рей, повышало шанс на то, что она сможет встретить Рена — или он попытается встретиться с ней. С того раза, как он вломился в ее каюту, они больше не виделись.

И ей выдалась возможность воплотить свой план в жизнь после очередной тренировки, когда Рей заметила, что в зале появился Кайло Рен, и его появление, разумеется, вызвало инстинктивную реакцию у штурмовиков, в виде непроизвольно распрямляющейся спины и стойки «смирно». Впрочем, магистру было плевать на штурмовиков, и они занялись своими делами: собирались, складывая инвентарь и строясь в шеренгу. Рей неторопливо шагала, среди них, собираясь положить шест на место, продолжая следить за темной фигурой. Рен говорил о чем-то с командиром отряда, и у Рей всколыхнулось подозрение, что он говорит о ней. Приказывает не брать ее сюда больше, не пускать, и пусть Рей дальше скитается в одиночестве по огромному кораблю, прежде чем решится повеситься или сломать что-нибудь, и появится удобный повод ее изолировать…

Рей отогнала эти мысли. Это было слишком, даже для него — тем более теперь, когда Кайло Рен ее показательно игнорировал.

Она остановилась возле инвентаря, ожидая, пока все уйдут. И когда последние штурмовики подтягивались к выходу, тоже направилась туда. Рен был там. Будто специально ждал.

Может, он действительно ждет ее специально? Вдруг он знает, что она задумала?

Рей пришлось сосредоточиться на ходьбе, чтобы не обращать внимания на эти мысли. Приблизившись к Рену, она замедлила шаг и остановилась, глядя на него. Рен ответил ей холодным взглядом.

Командир отряда отдал ему честь и покинул помещение, бросив быстрый взгляд на Рей — и они с Реном остались одни. Это был ее шанс, оставалось еще около пяти минут до того момента, как в зал придет следующая группа. Рей решительно направилась к Кайло, не сводя с него взгляда.

Рен следил за ней, нахмурившись.

— Что тебе нужно? — спросил он сухо.

— Я… — в горле у Рей пересохло, и она тяжело сглотнула, перед тем, как ложь сорвалась с ее языка:

— Я хотела поговорить. О… нас.

Глаза Рена расширились, он с удивлением и подозрением уставился на нее. Рей сделала шаг вперед. Еще один, проверяя его реакцию — весь вид Кайло Рена кричал о том, что он не верит ей, но, тем не менее, он оставался на месте.

Оказавшись так близко к нему, насколько это было можно, Рей медленно протянула руку к его лицу. Возможно, со стороны это было похоже на неуверенную ласку — ее пальцы осторожно коснулись шрама и тут же отпрянули, а потом уверенно коснулись его щеки. И Рен подался ей на встречу — Рей едва не вздрогнула от неожиданности, но уверенно направила свои пальцы к его виску, потому что что-то подсказывало ей, что так будет проще. И раньше, чем в глазах Кайло Рена мелькнуло понимание и он попытался отстраниться, Рей призвала Силу и устремилась в глубину, не столько желая узнать, где же та криффова болевая точка, на которую можно надавить, сколько чтобы понять, зачем Рен сделал это с ней? Насколько он ее ненавидит?

***

Каждому нужна возможность выговориться. Как оказалось, спящая мусорщица была идеальной слушательницей. Когда Кайло наложили заплату на шрам, он узнал, что оставившая его девушка спит буквально за стенкой — и сразу пошел к ней.

Сначала он просто смотрел, чувствуя странную потребность разбудить ее, растрясти, отхлестать по щекам. А потом он стал говорить с ней. Сначала скупо, скорее комментируя что-то, а потом все чаще это были долгие пространные монологи обо всем: о нем, о Первом ордене, о неудачах Сопротивления.

Он не помнил, когда стал обращать внимание на то, на что не должен был. Ее ключицы в вырезе робы. Очертания мерно вздымающейся груди и напряженные от холода соски под тонкой тканью. Ее мирное, невинное, почти детское лицо. Зато он запомнил, как поцеловал ее в первый раз. Как долго рассматривал ее перед этим, а потом медленно, будто не веря что он на самом деле делает это, он наклонился к спящей. Снова окинул взглядом ее: ее лицо, линия подбородка, тонкие ключицы, мягкие губы… Кайло склонился к лицу девчонки, едва касаясь губами ее губ, чувствуя слабое, почти незаметное дыхание…

Двери раскрылись, и в палату вкатился меддроид. Кайло отпрянул, с затаенным страхом быть застуканным. Это было больше чем страх, что кто-то узнает — в самом деле, не дроида же бояться! Это был некий внутренний стопор, эхо его давно растоптанных моральных принципов, вызывающее к нему.

В следующий раз он просто запер двери, но и тогда его решимости не хватило на большее, чем просто поцелуй и прикосновения. Он касался девчонки везде, изучал каждый сантиметр ее кожи. Его член изнывал, колом стоял в штанах, но навязчивое эхо ещё не умолкло.

И тогда Кайло решил, что заставит его замолчать.

В следующий раз он стянул свободную медицинскую робу с мусорщицы, развел ее ноги, пальцами исследуя ее лоно. Устраиваясь сверху, он чувствовал как неправильно это все, но никто не мог ему указать на это. То немногое внутри него самого умерло, когда он протолкнулся в узкую сухую щелку, мысленно ругая себя за непредусмотрительность. Рей вздрогнула под ним, пошевелилась, ее брови сошлись к переносице, словно во сне она пыталась осознать происходящее. Остановившись и выйдя из нее, Кайло сплюнул себе на ладонь, растереть слюну по члену и начал снова, медленно, не осознавая пока, что не себе — ей он не хочет причинять боль. Удерживая ее от резких непроизвольных движений, он постепенно ускорялся, проникая все глубже, не отводя взгляда от ее спящего лица. Этот образ отпечатался у него под веками. И потом в любой момент он мог вызвать его из памяти. Страдальчески заломленные брови, еле слышный стон, слетевший с ее губ…

Нет, в следующий раз все должно быть иначе.

Следующего раза не должно быть.

Но он был.

Это была не кома, это был сон — иногда глубокий, иногда — опасно близкий к пробуждению. Так было сделано специально, но из-за этого Кайло сильно рисковал — хотя до какого-то момента не представлял, насколько.

Когда он целовал ее, вбирал в рот ее соски, ласкал увлажнёнными смазкой пальцами, ее дыхание учащалось, а щеки розовели. Она вздрагивали во сне, издавая тихие вздохи. Она постанывала, когда Кайло входил слишком грубо или брал слишком резкий, болезненный ритм.

В какой-то момент она почти проснулась: ее веки задрожали и приподнялись, ее расфокусированный мутный взгляд уткнулся в лицо Кайло, не узнавая его. Кайло замер и медленно прикоснулся ладонью к ее щеке, нежно, успокаивающе, ласково погладил, зарылся пальцами в волосы.

Ее глаза снова закрылись

Но даже после этого он не смог заставить себя прекратить. То, какой мягкой она была, податливой и спокойной, как реагировала во сне на его прикосновения. Кайло понимал, что не может отказаться от этого, девчонка — нет, Рей, Рей, Рей превратилась в его обсессию, с которой к него не было сил бороться…

***

Рей отшатнулась, отдернув руку как от раскаленного железа. Стоило ей прервать контакт, и Рен не удержался на ногах и рухнул на пол. Рей смотрела на него сверху вниз, раздавленная и испуганная тем, что увидела.

— Ты сумасшедший! — выдохнула Рей. По щекам у нее текли слезы.

Ей было жутко. Ощущение неуместной и пугающей нежности, с которой он проделывал эти ужасные вещи, буквально подкосило ее. Она ждала ответа, почему он так ее ненавидит. Оказалось, что дело совсем не в ненависти.

Кайло не отвечал. Его взгляд был глубоко больным, загнанным и усталым.

Теперь она узнала его тайну, совершенно бесполезную для нее самой, и хотела бы забыть ее. Она снова и снова вспоминала это: ощущение нежности, с которым он гладил ее, непроснувшуюся, по щеке.

***

— Киноварь и золото, — заметил Сноук, поправляя обшлаги своего тяжелого золотистого балахона. — Знаешь ли ты, что это значит, Рей?

Рей отрицательно покачала головой.

— Смесь двух этих веществ дает эликсир бессмертия. Разумеется это иносказание, нет смысла смешивать золото с киноварью и заливать себе в глотку. Золото и киноварь — это свойства души. Это энергии, циркулирующие внутри живых существ. Контролируя их, можно обрести бессмертие.

— Так вы обрели его? — спросила Рей. Из вялого интереса, скорее чтобы поддержать этот полумонолог-полуразговор.

— Нет, но я в процессе, — ответил Сноук. — У Одаренных своеобразные отношения со смертью. Кто-то запечатывает себя в голокроны, кто-то остается призраком Силы, но все это — не тот вариант бессмертия, которого жаждут. Остаться цельным существом, самостоятельным существом, а не собственным отголоском — вот чего все хотят.

— Не все, — тихо сказала Рей.

— Разумеется, — Сноук улыбнулся ей. — Молодые, вроде тебя, не чувствуют смерть так остро. Для вас она — случай. Для стариков же — неизбежность. Когда-нибудь, возможно, ты поймешь меня. Если доживешь до моих лет, — Сноук тихо рассмеялся.

— Зачем вы позвали меня? — спросила Рей.

— Возможно я, как и мой ученик, люблю поболтать, — Сноук усмехнулся, и Рей сжала зубы, уставившись в пол. — А ты хорошая собеседница.

Она ничего не ответила.

Сноук сполз с трона, выпрямился, и прихрамывая двинулся к Рей, медленно обходя ее по кругу.

— Отвага начинает, сила решает, а дух завершает — так, кажется, говорили в древности. Я не согласен с этим. Я смотрю на тебя, смотрел на других, многих — и видел неукротимый дух. Что есть отвага, как не проявление его? Даже те, кто лишался силы, но оставался стойким духом, побеждал, проходил путь заново… — Сноук остановился и уставился на Рей не моргая. В глубине его блеклых льдистых глаз тлел огонь. — Я вижу, насколько силен твой дух. Его бесполезно пытаться сломать. Но хватит ли тебе силы, юная Рей? 

— Да, — коротко ответила Рей.

— А вот умения лгать не хватает. Учись, юная Рей. Взращивай свою силу. Возлюби свою ненависть, — Сноук склонился к ней и понизил голос до свистящего шёпота:

— Твой час скоро придет.

Помимо причин, побудивших его сделать то, что он сделал, Рей узнала и кое-что ещё: Сноук запретил Кайло Рену прикасаться к ней — кроме как в бою. Это вносило ясность (если это слово тут подходило) в его поведение. Все, что угодно, кроме того, чего он на самом деле от нее хотел.

С того раза, как Рей подкараулила Кайло Рена, чтобы проникнуть в его мысли, они больше не встречались. Рей почти не покидала собственную каюту, Рен не искал с ней встречи, как раньше — и это ее лишь радовало.

Постепенно, непонимание и страх внутри нее полностью заменились отвращением, разросшимся, как какой-то отвратительный гриб, распространивший свой мицелий, и ненавистью. Она тоже лишь росла. Рей будто попала в замкнутый круг, снова и снова оживляя в памяти то, как она себя чувствовала при пробуждении, то, как сломили ее новости о Сопротивлении и о собственной беременности, и то, что она увидела в голове Рена. Теперь его действия казались ей издевательскими, и более всего на свете Рей мечтала отомстить ему за это унижение.

— Когда готовы элементы эликсира бессмертия, когда они выдержаны положенное время, наступает момент, когда необходимо сплавить их в единое целое, — Сноук внимательно посмотрел на Рей. Только он теперь был ее собеседником, изредка вызывая ее к себе. — Требуется нечеловеческое терпение и сила, чтобы сделать это. Перенести невероятное напряжение, проделать эту титаническую работу. Да и сами элементы, подчас, ведут себя своенравно. Один может внезапно измениться, мутировать, свойства другого ослабнут. Нельзя расслабиться ни на минуту.

— По вам не скажешь, что вы сильно напряжены, — бросила Рей с вызовом.

— Я хорошо играю лицом, — ответил экзот. — А ты уже ощутила все счастье материнства? Или твой ум занимает нечто другое?

Рей промолчала.

— Вынашивание пилюли бессмертия подобно вынашиванию ребенка, — продолжил он. — Хотя и занимает гораздо меньше времени. Думаю, ты смогла бы понять аналогию, — ухмыльнулся он. — Порождение жизни. Неужели это тебя не трогает?

— Нет, — ответила Рей.

— Твое сердце ожесточилось, — с удовольствием заметил Сноук. — Это хорошо. Мягкосердечные не живут долго.

***

В следующий раз, когда Сноук вызвал ее, Рей с удивлением и медленно возрастающим раздражением поняла, что он вызвал ее не одну — вместе с ней в единственный лифт, едущий в тронный зал, вошел и Кайло Рен.

В лифте они были вдвоем, и чем выше он поднимался, тем больше росло напряжение внутри, и точно также поднималась, закипая, ненависть внутри Рей. Она начисто забыла о своих планах сбежать и попробовать отыскать Сопротивление. Она забыла об осторожности. Забыла обо всем, кроме желания уничтожить. Стоя прямо и глядя перед собой на створки лифта, Рей, тем не менее, каким-то образом видела Рена стоящего рядом. Она исследовала его, думая, куда лучше будет нанести удар, как атаковать его быстрее, как успеть раньше.

И он, кажется, чувствовал это. Рей могла видеть это тем же внутренним взором, и мысленно готовила себя к тому, что он нападет первым.

Лифт замедлил ход и остановился. Двери раскрылись, и они одновременно вышли, расходясь в разные стороны.

Зал был пуст. Трон пустовал, ни единой души кроме них двоих. Двери лифта закрылись, и он уехал.

Рей опустила взгляд на зеркальный пол под ногами. В отражении ее лицо было бледным, как от кровопотери. Рей поняла, что сжимает кулаки, до боли впиваясь ногтями в ладони, только когда увидела это в отражении. А Кайло Рен не стоял на месте — он расхаживал вокруг, и она неотрывно следила за Реном, как хищник, готовая кинуться на него в любой момент.

Как оказалось, он тоже был готов, и когда Рей набросилась на него, выхватив припрятанный и заточенный нож, Рен перехватил ее руку. Скользя по зеркальным плитам, пытаясь достать друг друга, они рухнули на пол, одержимые.

Это была странная, дикая борьба.

Кайло придавливал ее к полу, и даже сквозь слои разделявшей их одежды, Рей чувствовала, как он вжимается в нее, возбужденный. Его лицо, перекошенное, обезумевшее, нависало прямо над ней, и Рей ударила его лбом. Она разбила ему губу, а Рен наотмашь ударил ее по лицу, и Рей не почувствовала боли — лишь вкус собственной крови, текущей по губам, пока Кайло лишь сильнее прижимал ее к полу, не давая двигаться.

Она и сама обезумела. Пытаясь вырваться, Рей извивалась всем телом, пыталась нанести урон, любой, лишь бы сделать это побольнее. Когда Рен вжался в нее очередной раз, и его незащищенное горло оказалось перед ней так маняще близко, Рей впилась в него, как вампир, погружая зубы глубоко в плоть, желая добраться до сонной артерии и перегрызть ее.

Кажется Рен застонал — Рей не слышала, рот ей заливала соленая кровь, ее и Рена, вдохнуть носом было невозможно, и она отцепилась, падая назад и судорожно дыша.

Из нее будто разом вытянули все силы. Будто пол приклеился к спине и не отпускал. Рен грузно осел на нее сверху всем весом, словно тоже вмиг ослабел. Он скатился с нее на пол рядом, и она даже не могла отползти в сторону. Тяжесть в голове, тяжесть в солнечном сплетении давили, не давали думать. Рей просто отсчитывала удары пульса в голове, ожидая, когда это состояние пройдет, пытаясь собраться чтобы… чтобы…

Раздались шаги. Повернув голову, Рей увидела край золотистого одеяния. Медленно, чуть прихрамывая, Сноук приблизился к ним и опустился на одно колено, положив одну руку на голову Рей, а вторую — на голову Рена.

— Вот они, мои золото и киноварь, выкипевшие, выварившиеся идеально до чистого состояния, — Сноук глубоко втянул воздух носом, будто принюхивался к чему-то. — Вот оно. Здесь.

В висках стучал пульс, и Рей почти не понимала, о чем Сноук говорит. Тяжесть медленно, но верно отступала, но вместо нее пришло опустошение. Не только физическое, не только моральное — она словно вдруг лишилась чего-то, но не могла понять чего именно.

— Я благодарен вам, дети мои, за ваши чистые чувства, — продолжил Сноук. Он поднялся и теперь стоял над ними. В неярком свете тронного зала Рей даже показалось, что он выглядит _моложе_. Словно шрам слегка разгладился и сошли морщины. — После того, что с вами произошло, могут быть некие побочные эффекты. Вы не сможете пользоваться Силой какое-то время… или может быть всегда, но сейчас это неважно. Новый Скайуокер у меня уже есть, — Сноук перевел взгляд на Рей. — Не переживай, я обеспечу ей жизнь, куда как более лучшую, чем была у тебя.

С этими словами Сноук удалился, бесшумно ступая по полу — лишь шелестело его тяжелое одеяние, а они остались вдвоем в пустом зале. Обессиленные и использованные.

***

За ними пришли штурмовики. Не Преторианцы, не Рыцари Рен — штурмовики, для транспортировки более не представляющих опасности бывших форсъюзеров. Подняли на ноги и повели к лифту. Рей покорно переставляла ноги, низко опустив голову и рассматривая отражения в зеркальных плитах. Мысленно Рей снова повторяла слова Сноука, пытаясь уложить их в голове.

Опечалило ли ее то, что теперь она не сможет пользоваться Силой? Не особо. В конце концов, она прожила так большую часть своей жизни. Гораздо больше ее страшила невозможность нормально устоять на ногах. Как она защитит себя? Как она заберет у этого существа, то, что ему не принадлежит — ребенка?

Она должна была попытаться.

В лифте Рей повернула голову и встретилась взглядом с Кайло — он выглядел, как ее отражение, взлохмаченный, опустошенный — будто кто-то выпотрошил его, а потом сшил наспех по живому.

Губы Рей еле-еле шевельнулись.

«Мы должны бороться, — хотела сказать она. — Если хотим выжить».

Если она хотела выжить, она должна была объединиться с ним. Тесный лифт был их единственным шансом, и Рей мысленно взывала к Силе, ко всем известным ей божествам, чтобы Рен ее понял.

***

Обожженный бок болел, и нога тоже. Рей старалась не прихрамывать и выглядеть как обычно: она успела собрать волосы в пучок, и теперь они с Реном шагали бок о бок, будто бы ничего не произошло, и Сноук не приказал расправиться с ними — или что он там задумал? — не обращая ни на что и ни на кого внимания.

— Здесь налево, — негромко подсказал Кайло, и они свернули. — Прямо до ангара, почти до самого конца.

Может они и не чувствовали Силу, но она от них явно не отвернулась. Только вмешательством высшей воли Рей могла объяснить, что еще никто не поднял тревогу и они сумели добраться до ангара незамеченными, а там затеряться среди техники было гораздо проще.

Но ее удивило, к какому кораблю Рен привел ее. Она предполагала, что увидит один из грузовиков Первого ордена, или двухпилотный СИД-истребитель — что угодно, кроме старого коррелианского грузовика, который, как она думала, сгинул вместе со «Старкиллером». 

— «Сокол»? Серьезно? — несмотря на их бедственное положение, Рей не удержалась от колкости. Может меч убитого Люка Скайуокера тоже где-то тут? Или — чем черт не шутит — его протез?..

— Он не стоит на учете, и на нем нет следящих устройств, — ответил Рен.

Опустив рампу, они поднялись и задраили вход.

Предстояло пролететь через весь ангар. Их, вероятно, будут обстреливать. Вероятно, попадут не раз. И, вероятно, ни топлива, ни припасов на корабле нет.

Единственное, что Рей могла сказать точно — она знала, куда направиться. Будут определенные сложности с тем, чтобы отследить источник сообщения, но она запомнила волну, на которой переговаривались якобы уничтоженные участники Сопротивления.


End file.
